Bad Girls Club: London
BGC HITS THE UK. These fierce bitches are ready to hit LONDON and shake things up BGC. DRAMA. WEAVES FLYING. TEARS. BGC: LONDON HAS IT ALL. #CRAZIESTSEASONYET Original Bad Girls Replacements EPISODES 1) Ello, Welcome To London All the girls scream "WE IN THE UK, WOOOOO!" The girls are seen partying and twerking in the club. "I can't believe im HERE" "OMG LONDOOOOOOON".*the music changes to rock* The screen then flashes to a fight between 4 girls. One girl screams "CHEAP ASS WEAVE BITCH IMA RIP IT ALL OFF" "TRY ME BITCH I BEAT CHA ASS AGAIN" Another girl cries "Why the **** she have to go out like that!" "Its like a mental hospital here" Another girl slams the phone and flips the chair " **** THIS WACK ASS REPLACEMENT SLUT" "GO BUY A ****ING NEW NOSE SLUT!" A girl screams into another girls face. "PACK YOUR SH*T BITCH, YOUR DONE!!!!" Girls scream as they throw clothes around. "WE DIDNT GET A PROPER GOODBYE BIITTTTCH." Girls yell as she drags a girl out of a car, slams her to the concrete and start fighting. "BGC: LONDON" flashes across the screen. "SOME TIME EARLIER" We meet first girl Jenna. "Im like a puppy, I'll love you if you treat me with respect, as soon as you flick my snout, I'll bite your ass!" Jenna meets her roommates Stella and Coral. The three girls go to the mansion where they see four sets of luggage. The three girls go out to party and get turnt up. Meanwhile at the house, four girls, Brittney, Graciela, Sarah, and Hannah, are getting to know each other. Brittney: "So you guys are like, twins". Sarah: Yah!. The girls see the taxi and scream "THE REST OF THE GIRLS ARE HERE!!" Stella, Coral, and Jenna step out and meet the other girls. Brittney goes to the confessional. "I dont think I'll like Coral, shes too loud". All the girls hit the club and turn up and shortly arrive back home. All the girls except Graciela and Stella go to sleep. Graciela and Stella are in the main foyer stomping around and yelling because they are piss drunk. Brittney moans to her roommate Jenna. "I cant ****ing sleep ugh" Brittney gets up and goes to the foyer. "You guys im trying to sleep, may ya'll please tone it down?!" "STFU YOU CANT MAKE US DO NUTTIN" , screams a drunk Stella. "Oh really?",says Brittney as she ties up her hair. "DO SUTTIN GURL I DARE YOU", Stella screams. Brittney walks in Stella's face "Maybe I will. If you're really bad swing first" Stella smacks Brittney, the screen then shoots to Jenna who looks shocked. Brittney then falls down, gets back up and lunges at Stella, and the screen blacks out. 2) Sleep Smackdown The episode begins with the fight from the previous night. Stella smacks Brittney to the ground. Brittney gets up and snatches Stella by the weave and brings her to the ground as they start throwing punches, Jenna rushes in to pull Brittney off Stella's hair. "DONT MESS WITH MY SLEEP!" Stella is on the ground and Brittney walks to bed. It is the next morning. Brittney goes to the confessional "I whooped Stella. She gotta go home." Stella goes to the confessional: "So last night I might have been too drunk for my own good" Stella walks into Brittney's room to try and apologize to her. Brittney doesn't accept her apology "No! You have to go! I thought we were all cool!" Stella walks away. The producer comes out of a room and pulls Stella in to talk. "Stella, last night you attacked Brittney, so that means that you will need to pack your bags and leave." Stella nods her head and goes to her room to leave. Graciela and Coral are hugging Stella and have tears in their eyes. "I'll miss you Stell", Graciela says. As soon as Stella says goodbye to the girls, she walks into Brittneys room, and says "Im leaving, gimme hug". Stella gets up on Brittney's bed, grabs her hair, and starts hitting her. Brittney kicks Stella in the leg, causing her to fall onto the bed. Stella falls off the bed, and takes Brittney down with her as two fight on the floor. Stella is on the ground, while Brittney is on top of Stella beating her on head. Security rushes in and tries to seperate the girls who have each other by the hair. They are eventually pulled apart. Stella then walks out of the house, gets in the van, and leaves for good. Jenna and the twins wake up after passing out for being so drunk last night. "Umm, so wtf happened?", says Sarah. "Stell and Brit fought, but Brit got back up and threw her ass. She attacked first so Stella wanted to go out with a bang and they fought again this morning, so Stella had to go home", Jenna says. "On to the next.", Sarah says with a sigh. The new girl's picture appears in the hallway among the rest of the girls photos. "Um, she looks like a ghetto bitch", Hannah says. "Dont be so rude H.", Coral says. "She's pretty, we'll see how she vibes." 3) Tropical Storm Shaniqua Hip hop is playing in the ground. A nice convertible Ferrari in driving the street with a girl with caramel colored skin and long shining black hair and a red sequin dress dancing in the car. "SHANIQUA. 24. JACKSONVILLE, FL" "Most bitches underestimate me because I have a lot of money and all these nice clothes but I'm really a hood bitch. I just started from the bottom now Im here ;)" The car pulls up the mansion and Coral screams "THE NEW GURL IS HERE YA'LL" Coral opens the door and they hug "HEY GURL YOU'RE TOO CUTE", Shaniqua screams. "Another black girl in the house! We're gonna be besties! London ain't ready!" Coral says. The rest of the girls come down to greet Shaniqua. Graciela gives a dirty look. "OMG so you're not some ghetto black bitch!" Shaniqua in the confessional "SCREECH. I know this gurl aint just say that." "Bitch whatever, so where's my room", Shaniqua asks. "You're rooming with me!", Coral says. The rest of the girls go to the makeup room. "So what do you think of the new bitch?' , Sarah asks. "As long as she doesn't get in my face, we're good", Hannah says. The girls all hop in the limo. The girls are at the club dancing and twerking with Shaniqua. Graciela says loudly to Hannah "This bitch is TOO lame". Shaniqua overhears. "You gotta problem, save it for the house." Shaniqua continues to dance. Graciela says "NO BITCH LETS HANDLE ITS NOW" Graciela throws a drink on Shaniqua. Shaniqua goes to charge her but gets snatched by securiy, Brittney, and Coral leave the rest of the girls at the club. 4) You Gon Learn Today! Shaniqua, Coral, and Brittney arrive at the house. "YOU KNOW WHAT, SHE'S DONE." *Smack You starts playing* Shaniqua goes to Graciela's room and packs up all of her things. "PHASE 1. Pack her stuff", Shaniqua says as she places Graciela's luggage in the main foyer. "PHASE 2. Fake a production note", Shaniqua writes a note. saying Graciela must leave. Jenna, Graciela, and the twins come back from the club. "G, you have to leave boo. Production said so" "OH really?" , Graciela says. "Yes boo, there's a note right here", Shaniqua tells her. "fine. im out this bitch. peace out ladies. ya'll wasn't shit anyways." Graciela puts her bags in the cab. "IM TOO CLASSY FOR THIS DIRTY ASS HOUSE!!" Graciela then gets in the cab and leaves. "Im gonna miss her thats my bitch" Brittney says. "Oh well on to the next, she tried it.", Shaniqua says. Hours later the new girl's picture shows up. Sarah and Hannah look at it. "this bitch looks basic af, lets **** with her when she gets here. We dont want you bitch!" Hannah says. Sarah spits on the picture. Coral sees them do all that and goes and tells Shaniqua. "You see them bitch ass twins? they hating on the new girl already." "SMFH, maybe the new gurl is weak, see they didnt try it with me" "BITCH WE CAN HEAR YOU", Sarah screams. "AND SO WHAT BITCH. TRY ME. TRY ME" Shaniqua screams. Sarah doesn't respond. "Exactly............. bitch." Shaniqua says before getting in her bed. 5) Icy Cold Reception It is about 2 in the afternoon and all the girls are in the main dining room eating their pizza they ordered. They see a white car pull up to the driveway. "Ew the victim is here early", Hannah says. "LETS LOCK THE DOOR", Sarah screams. "Nah thats punk shit, we aint taking place in this" Jenna says and her Brittney and Shaniqua take a seat on the the couch. The door bell rings. A soft voice responds "Hi Im Desiree, Your new girl. Open the door please" "NO BITCH", Sarah and Hannah scream. Brittney shakes her head. "Okay then, we can play games BITCHES", Desiree screams. Desiree walks to the back door. Jenna whispers "Im finna open the door for this poor girl just cuz I wanna see her beat these bitches up" Jenna opens the door and Desiree walks in. They hug each other. "These are my gurls Brittney and Shaniqua we're the cool chicks the rest are mad catty." Coral says. "I can see" Desiree says. "Dont **** with the twins" Shaniqua says. Desiree goes to the room and changes into fighting clothes. She walks out to the twins. "Are yall the bitter bitches who tried to lock me out", she says. "WHO LET YOUR TRASHY ASS IN", Sarah says. "My new friends Jenna, Brittney, and Shaniqua" , she says. "**** Them", Hannah says. "But anyways thats not what I'm here for." Desiree ties her hair up. "So anyways I have a few words for you bitches. DONT. EVER. LOCK. ME OUT. BITCH" Desiree smacks Sarah on the side of her head. Sarah then grabs Desiree's hair and is trying to hit her. Desiree is punching Sarah. Hannah jumps in and pulls Desiree's hair too. Desiree thens throws Sarah and pushes Hannah to the ground. "JUMP A HOE ass bitch" , Desiree walks away. Jenna, Brittney, Shaniqua are in the room in shock "Damn you beat both of them bitches bad", they all say. "You small but got hands for days", Shaniqua says. Sarah and Hannah are in their rooms "We should jump all of them ghetto bitches" 6) Double Whopper It is the afternoon and Desiree and her new group are outside just chilling. "YOU ghetto bitches aren't invited to party with us tonight. Go to a black club", Sarah says, "Bitch bye with your deoderant shaped body" says Desiree. Desiree then blows smoke from her cigarette into Sarah's face. "Real cute, hoebag!" say Sarah, and walks back in. "I hate that bitch so damn much, can she just leave?!" Coral says. The twins go to the club and are getting turnt up. "..... You know what, lets force them out the house..", Desiree says. "Not a bad idea" Shaniqua says. They all go up to the twins room and pull all of their clothes. They throw them outside off the balcony and on the chandelier. Shaniqua spray paints "GO HOME TWINS" on both of their beds. "I dont like jumping but these bitches deserve it.", Brittney says. "Yas gurl I'm ready to **** these hoes UP right now", Desiree says. Brittney gets mayonaise and dumps the entire thing on their beds. Meanwhile at the club, the twins are dancing to the music. "So what is our evil plan", a drunk Sarah says. "We're gonna jump each and every one of them. The twins arrive home. "OH MY GOD! OUR STUFF IS ALL MESSED UP" "UGH THESE BITCHES". Coral, Brittney, Desiree, and Shaniqua are in their fighting clothes ready to throw down. Jenna is sitting on the side, because she promised herself she would never jump. "YOU BITCHES AREN'T SHIT" Hannah walks in their room. "And what are youuuu gonna do baby, I beat you before" Desiree says. "ill spit on you bitch." Hannah spits on Desiree. Desiree springs up and tackles Hannah. Brittney gets up and proceeds to rip Hannah's whole weave out. "LOOK AT YOUR CHEAP ASS WEAVE BITCH. **** YOU AND YA SISTER.", Brittney screams. Sarah runs in and tries to help Hannah. "TRY AGAIN HOE", Shaniqua drops Hannah and her and Coral take turns punching Sarah. "WANNA JUMP US WELL HERES YOUR CHANCE", Desiree screams. The fight is broken up. Hours later, Hannah walks into Brittney's room at night "BITCH GET UP IMA **** YOU UP" Britt screams "IM AWAKE NOW" and tackles Hannah into the wall. Security and production rush in and break it up. "Hannah and Sarah, you have to leave. Too many fights you started in one night, and as for you four, to a hotel you go." 7) THE AFTERMATH Brittney, Jenna, Shaniqua, Coral, and Desiree are leaving the hotel and are heading to take a cab to the house. "Bitch, I don't even remember what happened", Shaniqua says. They all laugh. "Gurl, I snatched of them hoes bald you tackled her then Desiree and Britt took out the other one", Desiree says. 'Did them bitches go home', Britt asks. "guess we'll see boo", Jenna says. They arrive back at the house and the house has an empty feel to it. "GIRLS LOOK SARAH AND HANNAH's PICTURES ARE GONE", Desiree screams. "YASSSSSSSSS, lets take a shot to that, lets hope these new girls are down", Shaniqua says. "Yo, I don't feel good at all" says Coral. Brittney walks into Coral's room. "Cor, are you okay?.", Jenna says. "No, I gotta headache, Im gonna take some medicine and go to bed. No alcohol for me tonight. "Alright then we'll be back" Jenna says. The girls are getting crunk at the club and dancing the night away. "Girls, I ain't even gonna lie ever since I got here I've been horny as hell. I need some men in my life. British men ;)", Shaniqua says. "Hello sexy lady, can I get you a drink" , a tall man with deep blue eyes says to Shaniqua "OH YES LAWD you MAY, matta fact why don't you come home with me" ;) They all go back to the house and love is in the air (and the bed) for Shaniqua. 8) The New Bitches Are Here They all wake up from a long and sexy night at the club. "Yall I am TIRED of this microwave cold ass breakfast, let's go out for a damn change." , Britt says. They all agree and head to the diner. As soon as they leave, the new girls picture show up... *music plays* "I'm just like a boss bish yo them haters cant compare im the latina spice up in this bitch. Them ugly broad better be ready" "ANNAMARIA. 23. OAKLAND, CA. MEXICAN MANMAGNET". "Where the hell is this other girl dawg I ain't got all damn day." *seductive music plays* "I'm Carlita. Im From Brooklyn. I LOVE surgery, I love boob jobs, I love tanning I just LOVE it. Bitches hate because they can't afford to be so beautiful like me *flips hair*. "CARLITA. 22. BROOKLYN, NY. BROOKLYN BARBIE." "HEYYYY GURL you must be the other chick I'm going to the house with", Carlita says. "Yeh babygurl, Im AnnaMaria ready fuh some Latina spice in yuh life" Carlita in the confessional "Umm AnnaMaria is such a basic ass bitch, like shut up you trailer trash hoe" The two girls arrive at the house. They instantly see the other girls pictures. "EWW it's all dirty hoodrat bitches.", Carlita says. "I'm hella hungry, let me eat this cinnamon bun". The other girls arrive back in the jeep. "Yo bish, the rest of these hoes here", AnnaMaria says. The girls walk in. They all give hugs "HIIIIII" "OMG so you aren't a transvestive", says Carlita. "Umm who are you talking too new bitch?", Coral says. "You", says Carlita. "Well I aint got no damn penis so watch that plastic mouth of yours, ya hear", Coral says. "Yo whatever I'm hungry as hell, where my damn cinnamon bun?" "BITCH ITS GONE WTF", Coral says. "WHO ATE MY SHIT?! WHO ATE IT?!" , Coral yells. "It was me boo so what you gonna do bo your thick ass ain't need it anyways", Carlita says. "**** YOU SAY TO ME HOE?! SAY. IT. TO. MY. FACE.", Coral screams. "GET OUT MY FACE YOU BLACK BITCH", Carlita says. Carlita scratches Coral.. "Was.... was that a scratch.... LMFAO", Coral laughs then punches Carlita dead in the face. "Now go buy a new nose slut.", Coral says. 9) A Sticky Situation The episode begins with the aftermath of Carlita and Coral's argument. Carlita is in the beauty room alone wiping blood from her nose. "Ugh, can't believe that basic bitch touched my pretty new face, I'm getting revenge later". Jenna, Coral, Shaniqua, Desiree, and Brittney are in the living room area. "Hey guys, it's been nothing but drama in this hell house.. let's go out and discover London", Jenna says. "YAS boo, but lowkey I don't want those rudeass replacements coming with us", Desiree says. They all go into the beauty room to change into their sexiest clothes. "LONDON YALL AINT READY", they all scream. They hop into the limo and drive to town. They go the the bus stop and see a luxury double decker with a VIP just for them. The sign reads "BAD GIRLS VIP. BAD GIRLS ALWAYS ROLL IN STYLE" The girls all scream and get aboard. They drive all around town and ooh and aah at all the pretty sights. They pass Big Ben, and other landmarks. "This is like so amazing." Brittney says. Shaniqua starts to get emotional.. "You know, I love all yall bitches, no replacements or anyone else is gonna tear us apart... now TURN UP. BAD GYALS FUH LIFE" They all do cheers and start dancing to the music, also blowing kisses to passersby. The trip ends and the girls get back in the limo, it is really late. They arrive back at the house, and go to bed. Meanwhile, Car. Carlita and AnnaMaria are upset that the girls didn't invite them. "I'm gonna go **** with them, I have a special treat for Coral" Carlita walks into the girl's room (they are all sleep) with a sticky surprise. "HEY CORAL, REVENGE IS SWEET BIATCH" Carlita dumps a container of cinnamon and a bag of sugar on Coral. Coral purposely ignores her and plans to confront in the morning. The morning approaches and Coral is ready for war. Coral wakes Desiree, Jenna, and Shaniqua up. "LOOK WHAT THIS HOE DID" they are all in shock. Coral gets up, and walks towards Carlita's room. Desiree brings pots and pans into Carlita's room. They all start banging the pots and pans "WAKE TF UP BITCH". Carlita wakes up to Coral in her face. "You thought this was cute bitch?", Coral screams. Carlita laughs. "IT AINT FUNNY" Coral smacks her. Coral walks away and Carlita gets up. "THAT WAS WACK HOE" and Carlita pulls Coral's hair. "OH FROM BEHIND IS HOW WE DOIN IT NOW?!" Coral spins around drops Carlita and mollywhopps her and is dragging her around the room. TO BE CONTINUED 10) Not So Sweet Endings The episode begins with the fight with Coral dragging Carlita around the room. Security breaks them up. "HAHAHAHAH BITCH YOU WACK" Coral screams. Carlita punches the security and tries to attack Coral. Coral pushes her back into security who drags her away. "YOU'RE LEAVING... NOW!!!!' productions yells, very angry. Coral goes into the confessional with Jenna and Shaniqua. "That bitch was hella wack" NEXT. "Ugh, all this drama is giving me a headache.", they all go out to the tea parlor. AnnaMaria wakes up and goes into the computer room where Brittney is on the computer checking her emails. "So, boo, why ya'll did yall go witout me doe", Anna says. "What the hell are you even talking about bitch", Brittney says. "1. DONT CALL ME NO BITCH AND TWO YALL WENT ON A PARTY BUS", Anna says. "Well maybe we dont like you, and get away from me', Brittney says. "MAKE ME DAWG MAKE ME" Anna says. Brittney gets up and ties her hair. Anna gets a pan and hits Britney with it. Security and a medic come. "Anna why would you even do that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." While Anna is walking to pack up, Brittney wakes up.. She scratches her head and walks to Anna's room.... "Anna I'm sorry this had to happen", Brittney says. "Are you really", AnnaMaria says. "HUGSIES", Brittney says. They hug. Brittney then pulls AnnaMaria's hair backwards and starts hitting her in the face. AnnaMaria pulls Brittney's hair down and Brittney continues to swing punches into AnnaMaria's face. Brittney pulls Anna's hair, puts her in a headlock, and flips her onto the ground and continues to wail on her. Producers come in the break the girls apart. They grab Brittney first, AnnaMaria continues to hold onto Brittney's hair but misses all her punches. Then Brittney is forced into the hallway. "YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SEND ME HOME, I'M OUT THIS BITCH. BYE BGC!!", Brittney yells. Two taxis pull up to the house, one for Brittney and one for Anna. Shortly after, the rest of the girls return to the house. "Something feels very empty, but I can't put my finger on it", Shaniqua says. "I know what it is... LOOK", Jenna points to the wall and sees that AnnaMaria and Brittney's pictures are gone. "OMG.... they left....", Desiree said. "They musta went ham on each other", Coral says. 11) Double Package All the girls wake up. Jenna walks to the kitchen to get maple syrup her and Desiree's waffles. "GIRLS the replacements pictures are up", she says. A sleepy Shaniqua walks in to see. "I am so damn tired of replacement after replacement" Their pictures show up. One is a girl with long bronze hair with blond highlights and the other is a barbie girl with black tips. "oooh she a fine ass barbie, I wanna hug her", Shaniqua says. The scene then cuts to the airport, where we see a girl hopping into a BGC cab. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty evil... I LOOOOVE drama and I love instigating. I always have gotten away with it and I plan on doing so in the house." ARIA. 25. AUSTIN, TX. "London is like soooo pretty", she says. The taxi drives to a station, where another girl is waiting. "When people first look at me, it's like nahh she's turnt down, she ain't no fun, but when I let my blonde hair down its TURN UP TIME." JENELLE. 21. CHICAGO, IL. Jenelle walks into the limo and sees Aria. "HIIIIIII My name is ARIA, like, whats your name and like what's your age", Aria says. "Im Jenelle, and I'm 21. I rep Chitown", Jenelle says. "Oooh okay", Aria says. They pull up to the house. "O M G its like sooooo nice", Aria says. They walk inside. All the girls are greeting each other. "Omg the sexy blondie, hi boo you're too cute", Shaniqua says to Jenelle. "Let me show ya'll your rooms", Jenna says. "Aria, you're going to sleep in the room with Desiree and I, and Jenelle, you can go with Coral and Shan", Jenna says. "So im totally noticing that these four girls are so close together, so my goal is to totally split things up", Aria says in the confessional. "Lets go party, you guys", Shaniqua says. The girls all hop in the limo. The girls are dancing and getting wasted, sliding up and down the stripper pole. "This first night could not get any better, all the girls are so cool, and London has some bomb ass clubs",Jenelle says. 12) Bonjour Madame It is early in the morning, and Jenelle, Coral, and Shaniqua are the only ones awake, they go outside on the patio to talk. "What you think of that Aria girl", Shaniqua says. "Since we got in the cab together, I knew I didn't like her", Jenelle says taking a puff of her cigarette. "She seems like such an instigator" Coral says. Aria is listening at the door. "My new target is Coral, she will be the base of my instigating *evil smile*" Aria walks to the foyer and sees a note. She opens it. "BAD GIRLS WAKE UP", she screams. All the girls run to hall. Aria reads the letter "I see London, I see France, I see Bad Girls in underpants. You're invited to fly to Paris for a lingerie photoshoot and a complimentary 3 day in of the finest resorts" They all scream and go to their rooms to start packing. They are packed and they get in the taxi to the airport.. "OMG LOOK A EXCLUSIVE BAD GIRLS JET" (Bad Girls Airways), Jenelle says. On the plane, there is a bar, a stripper pole, and luxurious furniture. Shortly, they arrive in France. They head to the studio and do their photoshoot. They head to the resort and are split up into two huge suites. Coral, Jenna, and Desiree in one and Shaniqua, Jenelle in the other. Coral is on the phone in the phone booth "Hey mom, I'm loving this whole experience, I've met some great friends, Jenelle, Jenna, Desiree, and Shaniqua but I also crossed some fake hoes, we'll I'll talk to you later ma, love you" Aria hears bits of this conversation and runs to Jenna and Desiree. "Um so like I heard Coral talking about you guys, she said you're fake and her real friends are Jenelle and Shaniqua.", she says. "Really I'm shocked, I thought we were cool. We'll chat in the morning", Desiree says. 13) Hating and (Failed) Instigating In the following afternoon, all the girls are at the table eating some pastries they bought from the local bakery. "Coral, can I talk to you in the room", Desiree says. "So I heard you talking crap so what's good", Desiree says. "BITCH WTF are you talking about", Coral says. "Aria told me you said that your real friends are Jenelle and Shaniqua, and that me and Jenna are your sideline hoes!!", Desiree says. "Well your just as stupid as she is for believing all of her lies!", Coral says. "BITCH F*** YOU!! SHES MY REAL FRIEND NOW!", Desiree screams and slams the door. In the other room, Shaniqua and Jenelle are talking. "What the hell do you think that was all about?", Shaniqua asks. "I don't even know, some she said she said thing", Jenelle says. "Really that's so wack, but there's been like no drama, sooo..." Shaniqua says. "Exactly though, I bet you it was that bitch Aria trying to be so cool", Jenelle says. Coral walks in. "Gurl you better tell all", Shaniqua says. "Desiree started yelling at me because I supposedly said she was a fake friend", Coral says. "Let me guess, Aria told her", Jenelle says. "Yep", Coral says. Meanwhile in the other suite, it is their last night, so Aria, Jenna, and Desiree decide to hit the club. "When they back, I'm apologizing to Desiree and confronting that wannabe Queen B hoe", Coral says. "Okay girl, well you better get dressed, they just entered the building. Coral gets dressed in her fighting clothes and lays on the sofa. They hear the other girls coming back from the club. "Jenna, should we lock the door", Aria says. "Whatever, you can be petty if you want to be!", Jenna says as she takes off her fur coat and black pumps and goes to lay on the couch. Coral knocks on the door, wanting to speak to Desiree. She notices the door is locked.... she mutters "dumb bitch" and waits 30 seconds then kicks the door open. "YA'LL TRIED IT BOO BUT IT AIN'T WORK", Coral says. "Desiree we'll talk later, but first.... GET THE **** UP Miss I Wanna Run The House", Coral screams at Aria. Aria stands up "What are you talking about.....", she says. "Bitch you know..... EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT", she screams. Coral tackles her into the wall and has her in a headlock while Aria attempts to pull her weave. Security comes and demands they stop. Coral continues to bash Aria in the back of the head until security seoerates them. "Coral, I'm sorry but you have to go", security says. Coral is unbothered. "Ill miss you booskis", she says to Shaniqua, Jenelle, Desiree, and Jenna. 14) Busted, Bitch! The next morning, the girls leave the resort and fly back to London. They arrive back at the house. Desiree pulls Jenna in to talk with her, since Aria is sleep. "Yo, I've been thinking that Coral was 100% telling the truth and she never said that... Aria is super sneaky", Desiree says. "Yes gurl on her way out Coral told me to get Aria out of the house", Jenna says. "Let's go talk with the other girls and we'll see what they think", Desiree says. They walk over to the ohter girls room to talk about Aria. "So how do you guys feel about Aria, do you think Asia wasnt lying", Desiree aks. "100 PERCENT. Aria is a damn snake and just wants to split everything up", Shaniqua says. "I agree too, since day 1 I knew she was sneaky, she even told me straight up she wanted to be the drama starter". Jenelle says. "I have the perfect idea guys OMG.", Jenna says. "We're gonna plant a baby monitor in the confessional to hear what she says". "Oh wow, thats perfect", Shaniqua says. "Desiree and I are going to go get it really fast, since she's still sleep". Jenna and Desiree head to the store and purchase the baby monitor. Aria is up but she is in the kitchen, fixing up a meal. Jenna and Desiree sneak into the confessional, planting the baby monitor, giggling, and leaving. "Hey gurl hey", Aria says to Jenna. "Hi", Jenna says. The girls meet up with the rest of the girls to listen when Aria goes into a confessional. Shaniqua notices Aria going in. "Shes in", she whispers. "So I may have gotten my ass beat last night, but I still win. Desiree was dumb enough to believe me, so I split them up just like I wanted", she says. "SEE. I told yall she aint shit", Jenelle says. "You know what Operation Kick Aria's Ass Out starts now", Desiree says. Aria tells the girls she is going to get her hair done. They all smile and close the door for her. Jenna, Desiree, Shaniqua, and Jenelle run up to her room. "Look at these cheap hooker clothes", Jenna says. She rips them. "Aww, she sleeps with a teddy bear", Jenelle says. "RIP TEDDY", she says as she tears it apart. "I see she stole some of our snacks too.... hmmm...", Shaniqua says. She pours them all over her bag. "HOPE SHE LIKES EGGS" Desiree says as she cracks eggs in her suitcase. All together the girls carry the suitcase, throw it over the stairs, take it outside and throw it in to the fountain. TO BE CONTINUED. 15) Access Denied, No Fakes Allowed Aria pulls up to the house, she sees her suitcase in the fountain and is enraged.... The girls are all in the balcony, but Aria can't see them. She walks up to the door. She can't get in. "HEY BOO, YOU LIKE FRUIT PUNCH", Desiree yells and pours a large bucket of Hawaiian Punch on her, messing up her clothes and hair. All the girls laugh like hyenas. "YOU AIN'T GETTING IN GURL, NO SNAKES ALLOWED", Shaniqua yells. Once again, all the girls laugh. "Fine if you want me to leave I'll leave.......but can I get my Gucci bag bacl", Aria says. "OH, YOU MEAN THIS ONE", Desiree says and throws the bag over the balcony. "BY THE WAY BITCH THATS FUCCI, IT AINT REAL", she says. They all laugh. "Your ride is here snake HAHAHAHA", Desiree says while laughing. A wet Aria gets into the taxi and drives away. "WAIT, STOP THE VAN", Jenna screams, "I wanna give you a goodbye hug". The van pulls back and the window rolls down. "Lemme handle this one by myself!" says Jenna as she approaches the van. "Nice new weave, can I feel it", Jenna says as she starts snatches her weave. Aria's weave almosts comes off, Jenna then pulls her out of the car and flips her, causing Aria to fall on the ground. Jenna then starts punching her in the face while dragging her around the driveway by the weave. The producers rush in to pull Jenna off of Aria, it takes 4 guards to hold Jenna down. Aria gets up with a swollen eye, a bloody nose, and some weave missing. Aria then gets in the van and it drives away for good. Production cleans up the mess and all the girls go back inside. They see a limo pull up... "It better not be no damn replacement, cause all them hoes except for me, Desiree, and Jenelle been punks". They cant make out who it is, so they go downstairs. The bell rings. "Hey it's your new replacement", the voice says. The girls open the door... "OMG OMG OMG", Shaniqua says. "THIS CANT BE TRUE", Jenna says. To their surprise, it was no new replacement... it was CORAL! "I'm back bitches... I missed yall... They let me come back.." Coral says. Desiree is crying. "Im so so so sorry I even listened to that bitch for a second, I love you boo, you're my sister", she says, happy and teary. "Same boo same", Coral says, "So what did yall do to ol girl...", she asks. "Lets just say it was a EGGcellent moment and Jenna got the last PUNCH.... sucks she had to WEAVE on a bad note", Shaniqua says. They all laugh til tears come out and give a big group hug. 16.) Sweet Goodbyes Coral in the confessional: "Today is the last day for fun and we leave tomorrow afternoon...its sad.. but we're gonna turn up" "GIRLS WAKE UP AND GET READY", Coral yells. All the girls get up and put on cute clothes. They take two of the trucks. "Omg let's go to Harrod's! That's my store gurl", Shaniqua says. "You can afford that? Damn.", Jenna says. "Yes boo, I go whenever I'm out here!", Shaniqua says. All the girls are shopping and they all find something like. Jenna has 1 bag, Asia has 3, Desiree has 4, ands Shaniqua and Jenelle have 7. "Let's get out hair done now!", Jenelle says. The girls arrive at the shop and are amazed at the style choices. "Im gonna get mine wavy", Jenelle says. "I'm getting long and straight with blonde tips", Shaniqua says. "Im getting mine curled, but be careful, this is real hair!" says Jenna. Desiree, and Coral just dye their hair. Now that we have our hair done and our dresses, lets head back to the house and get ready. The girls hurry back to the house and go straight to the beauty room. They all head back to limo, and head to the luxury exclusive celebrity party. The girls are all dancing and grinding to Slow Down by Selena Gomez. "SHOTS AFTER SHOTS", Coral says. Shaniqua walks around when she bumps into a celebrity, her good friend, Beyonce. "OMG hey gurl, nice to see you!" Shaniqua and Beyonce hug. "Hey Shan! I'm just chilling here shooting something real quick before I go back on tour", Beyonce says. "Come meet my girls bey", Shaniqua says. Shaniqua brings Beyonce to the girls and they all freak out.. "O M G YOU KNOW BEYONCE. SO JEALOUS.", Jenna screams. Beyonce and the girls take photos before she has to leave. The tired girls return home. It is the morning time, and the girls will be leaving... All of them are sitting around in the main foyer... The first call is for Coral... "Aight I'm out yall, I came, slayed, whooped, and awl dat" They all hug. The next cab is for Shaniqua and Jenna. "We out you guys I love you all so much, never meet prettier bitches like you all, except for us of course!!! LOL" They leave..... Desiree and Jenelle are picked up by a cab later and head to the airport.. "WE OUT LONDON. BAD GIRLS FO LIFE XOXOXO" 17) REUNION PART 1 Host: HI IM YOUR HOST PARIS HILTON AND IM GLAD TO BE HOSTING THE BGC30 REUNION! THESE BITCHES TURNT LONDON UP AND THE DRAMA WAS OFF THE SCALE! NOW THE GIRLS ARE BACK TO TALK IT OUT FIGHT IT OUT AND MAYBE EVEN CRY IT OUT Welcome to the stage the final 5 girls from BGC30: Jenna, Coral, Shaniqua, Desiree, and Jenelle."HEY PARIS!", Shaniqua says. "Hey boo you look pretty", Paris says. Jenna is wearing a yellow tight lace dress with a black bow belt, black pumps, and hair curled to one side. Coral is wearing a purple batwing dress with a long braid tied up in a black bandana, and black sneakers. Jenelle is in a black bandana top with a blue sequin dress, a tight bun, and white heels. Shaniqua is wearing a short zebra dress, bright red heels, and has straight hair. Desiree dyed her her dirty blonde, is wearing a lime green cocktail dress in white heels. "NOW that you guys are settled, and looking FAB! lets get started!", Paris says. "You guys were the mentally and probably the physically strongest in the house". All the girls smile. "You know it boo!" Coral says with a laugh. "Well theres not much to talk about, so let's bring out this mischevious and sneaky bad girl... Ladies and gentlemen... welcome ARIA" The audience boos. Coral and Shaniqua tie their hair up. "BOO BITCH GO HOME", Jenelle screams. Aria walks out and runs up and tries to attack Jenna. "BITCH BYE", Jenna screams. Jenna grabs Aria and pulls Aria over her head, and drops her behind the couch. "OHHHHHHH", the audience screams. "WEAAAAKKKKK", Coral and Shaniqua yell. "GIRLS GIRLS HAVE A SEAT. ARIA GET UP", Paris yells and blows a whistle. Aria gets up and has a seat. "Aria, why would you bumrush?! THATS SOME WACK SHIT!", Paris says. "Because the bitch deserved it", Aria says. The audience boos. "Bitch shut the **** up. What you deserve is a knot on your big ass Rihanna teas forehead", Jenna says. "Shut up you ugly hoe", Aria says. "COME AT ME HOE DO IT I DARE YOU", Jenna screams and takes off her heels. Aria gets up and runs across again. "OH NO YOU DONT BITCH", Desiree snatches her and prevents her from getting to Jenna. "NO BITCH NO". "WHEWWWW.. Drama already, lets look at how Aria left the house. *Clip rolls* "Wow that was intense, but sorry Aria you're a punk, and Jenna whooped your ass whether you liked it or not!", Paris says. The audience claps and cheers. "NOW. for our next departed bad girl.... this girl was quiet and stayed out of drama, but a replacement got under her skin and enough was enough. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Brittney!", Paris says. Britney comes out wiht her hair in a tight bun, in a red gown with a bow belt, and white heels. Brittney greets the girls and Paris. "Hi you guys, muah... I wont be in this dress for long so enjoy it while you can." "So Brittney, why did you decide to leave?", Paris asks. "Honestly I was getting really bored.", Brittney says. The audience laughs. "Well before we get on how you left I think its right we bringout feisty bad girl AnnaMaria", Paris says. "OH EW. SOMEONE GET WET WIPES. STINKHOE ALERT", Brittney says. *AnnaMaria walks out in a white ruffle dress and neon green wedges with a tight pontytail.* "HEY BITCHEZZZZZZZ", she yells. "SIT THE **** DOWN AND SHUT THE **** UP", Desiree says and rolls her eyes. "HEY BRITTNEY, I WANNA SIT NEXT TO YOU BOO", AnnaMaria says. "Bitch get your dirty hoodrat ass far away from me", Brittney says. "GET UP WE FIGHTIN", AnnaMaria screams. "BITCH **** YOU" Brittney gets up, grabs AnnaMaria by her dresss and slings her across the stage into the other couch. "AND STAY THERE HOE", Brittney yells. The audience loudly cheers. 18) REUNION PART 2 Paris: WE'RE BACK *audience cheers* "So AnnaMaria, why did you even go off on Brittney? I was MAD confused", Paris says. "The bitch is wack as hell thats why!!!!", AnnaMaria. "Shut up dirty ho YOU WANT SOME MORE?", Brittney yells. "BRING IT BLONDIE, ILL HANDLE YOU AGAIN", AnnaMaria yells and takes off her neon wedges. Brittney runs over and socks AnnaMaria in the nose. AnnaMaria grabs Brittney's hair and starts swinging. Brittney grabs AnnaMaria's hair and drags her down to the floor and the two are punching side by side. "GET HA GET HA!!", Desiree screams. SECURITY runs in and breaks the two up. "LOOK AT YA FACE... CHEAP RAT WEAVE ALL OVER THE FLOOR.. I MAY LOOK WEAK BUT DONT MESS WITH ME", Brittney screams. The audience cheers loudly. AnnaMaria is taken off stage to fix up. "WELL DAMN, that was messy.", Paris says. AnnaMaria comes back out and takes her seat. "Lets welcome this Plastic Barbie from the N Y C, CARLITA!" Coral, Shaniqua, and Desiree give side eyes. Carlita walks out in a black and gold jumpsit with an updo and black heelless heels, she also comes out with a bucket behind her hands and places it down. "What's that honey", Paris asks. "Oh nothiiiing just a gift for my boos >:] " Carlita says. "Can this bitch just go home, I'm tired of looking at her botoxed face already" Desiree says. "So Carlita, you went on with an interesting exit..... ROLL THE TAPE" *the tv plays the fight scene* " explain why you chose what you did?", Paris asks. "I was just fed up with Coral making a big deal about a freaking cinnamon roll", Carlita says. "SIT DOWN BITCH IT WAS MORE THAN A CINNAMON ROLL", Corla yells. "Yeah this hoe come up in here talkin bout we look like transvestites when she looking like Big Ang", Desiree says. "All of you girls are just broke and mad that im not ghetto and black like you", Carlita says. The audience boos. "That wasn't cute", Paris says. "MAD FOR WHAT BITCH?! NO ONE WANTS YOUR STINKY RATCOOCH. I GOT ME A MAN." Coral yells. "Anyways, now I have to give these girls their gifts :)", Carlita says. "This is for the bitches on that couch" *she points to the couch where the FAB5 are sitting* She picks up the bucket and throws the slime at them. The audience goes "OHHHHHHH" "GET THAT BITCH. I GIVE YOU MY PERMISSION.", Paris says as she runs out of the way. "BITCH IM BOUTA REARRANGE YOUR PLASTIC FACE", Coral screams. Coral snatches Carlita and throws her to the floor. Jenelle runs up and smacks her in the face with slime. "MAYBE A LITTLE SLIME FOR YOU" Coral, Shaniqua, Desiree are grabbing Carlita. AnnaMaria gets up and tries to get the girls off Carlita. "BOOP BITCH BYE" Jenelle gets up and pushes AnnaMaria back into her seat. Security and a crew come to clean up the mess. "OOOOOOKAY. NOW. ENOUGH OF THAT.", Paris says as she walks back out. "THESE next bad girls were catty, rude, evil, but didnt care. DOUBLE TROUBLE" Paris says. "OH HELL NO." 19) REUNION PART 3 "THE QUEENS ARE HEEEEEERREEEEE", Sarah and Hannah say as they walk out to the stage in black and white prom dresses. "The only queens you two will ever be are drag queens", Desiree says. The other girls burst into laughter. "So Sarah/Hannah, why did you pick on new girl Desiree?", Paris asks. "Because we felt she was so like so boring like we couldnt handle the basicness.....", Sarah says. "The only thing basic here is your outfit bitch." Desiree says. "Like whateverrrrr Desiree", Hannah says. "Bitch dont give me that I will smack you back to Barbie World", Desiree says. "Yeah right you are so weak omg ha ha I laugh at how cheap you are", Sarah says. "If you bout it then stand up bitch lets go right the **** now stand up.", Desiree says. Sarah stands up. "SWING HOE IF YOU REALLY MAD THEN SWING HOE", Desiree is yelling in her face. Sarah does not move. Desiree turns around and Sarah tries to sneak on her but trips. "BITCH YOU TRIED",Desiree yells from her seat. "LADIES. CALM DOWN. Yall musta ate bitch flakes this morning", Paris says. The audience laughs. "So, twins, I gotta question.... why did you bother Desiree when you didn't even get a chance to meet her", Paris asks. "Because she looked stank", Hannah says. "Yah", Sarah says. "BITCH BAD EXCUSE you're just lame punks thirsty for TV time" The audience claps. "Lets watch the clip of the twins exit", Paris says. *tape rolls* "GO HOME TWINS" *jumps twins" "OMG best day ever", Shaniqua says with a laugh. "Alright enough of that, lets bring our next fallen baddie, Graciela" Graciela walks out in pink top, and a black tutu with silver heels. "Hey girls :)", she says. The girls all wave and give her a hug. "Yall dont got beef anymore, Shaniqua??", Paris asks. "Nah we settled that over the phone. We cool now, I gotta keep it 100 all the time", Shaniqua says. The audience claps as Shaniqua and Graciela hug. So girls, this reunion is about to wrap, so lets go around and give me a description of what makes someone a bad girl" "Attitude", Sarah and Hannah. "Class", Shaniqua. "Heart" Coral and Jenna say together. "Personality", Aria says. "Sisterhood", Jenelle and Desiree say. "Boobies" Carlita says. The audience laughs. 'WELL LADIES that's all for BGC30 but first!!! I will reveal fan favorite" Security brings Paris an envelope. "So,... the fan fav of BGC30 is............. "CORAL!!" Coral gets up and blows kisses the cheering crowd. Jenna, Jenelle, Shaniqua, Brittney, and Desiree all get up and hug her. Then all BGC30 girls exit the stage. "IF YOU THOUGHT LONDON BOUGHT THE DRAMA (WHICH IT DID!), THE BAD GIRLS OF SEASON 31 ARE SETTING THEIR SIGHTS ON THE HAMPTONS!! TAKE A LOOK!" says Paris BGC31 Trailer rolls* All the girls scream "BAD GIRLS CLUB HAMPTONS!" Trailer shows girls having fun in the club. "WOOOOOO!!!!".*the music changes to dark music* "Is this a learning expirience or a psyc ward!?" One girl says "AS SOON AS I SEE HER SHES DEAD" screams girl 2 "YOU MIGHT AS WELL PACK NOW, CAUSE YOUR DONE!" Another girl yells "I AIN'T GOIN NO WHERE!" "OH YES YOU ARE BITCH!" POP OFF!!!!!! Another girl slams the phone and runs. "NEW BITCH, COME ON IN!!!!" **music changes to suspense** **Trailer shows fight scenes** "STOP!!!!!!!" GET OFF HER!!!!!!!" **Scene shows girls swinging wildly in a hallway** ** NO NOOOO!!!! *Girl grabs others hair, starts punding her* **LET GO!!!! LET GOO!!!!!!!!** *Girls jumping one girl in club Screen shows: HELL IS COMING TO THE HAMPTONS One girls screams "I WILL ALWAYS BE ABAOVE YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!! **rest of the fights are shown** **NO NO!! STOPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** "BGC: HAMPTONS" flashes across the screen "YOUR GONNA LEAVE THIS HOUSE IN A BODY BAG!!! END [|}